


Moonlight Gazes

by mnd1305



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is soft for Hermione, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Library, Kissing, One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnd1305/pseuds/mnd1305
Summary: He didn’t know why he did it. Searched for her all the time.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Moonlight Gazes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and it's terrible but I felt like posting it anyways. Anyways, enjoy :)
> 
> (I did not edit this in depth, sorry for any mistakes.)

She was there again.

He could barely make her out. Only the dim light coming from the lantern illuminating the space around her.

She was biting her lip again. She always did that when she was concentrating. In class, reading a book, thinking about Merlin knows what at the dinner table. 

He hated himself for picking up on all her little quirks. Hated he knew things he never would have paid attention to before. Hated that she was always the one thing he looked for. 

Everything she did seemed to bring up a certain memory in him. Whether it was old or new. 

He grinned when she frowned at a passage in the book she was reading. To what she must be thinking, making obnoxious little comments about everything she disagrees on. 

When Potter or the Weasel would interrupt her reading session, her nostrils would flare in aggravation. He smiled.

From the stack, he could watch her, as she read passages from a textbook. Her lips slightly moving as she mumbled faint words to herself. He couldn’t make out the book from far away but thanks to her sweet whispers, he had an idea of what she had in hand.

He watched as her amber eyes followed the sentences inscribed on the pages of parchment. Watched them widen and squint as they processed. 

As her slim fingers turned a page. 

As one of her curls fell into the line of sight and as she pushed it back behind her ear.

He didn’t know why he did it. Searched for her all the time.

Maybe it was the way her lips curved into the softest smile he’d ever seen. Or the way her freckles danced upon her skin. Like cinnamon. Or the way her cheeks turned pink when she was embarrassed. The way her curls looked so inviting, like silk― almost. Her sweet smell, that could cloud his brain from the smallest intake. The way he could always tell it was _her_. 

Honey. That’s what it was. Always honey― pure, sweet… golden.

She was golden, she always had been.

Even if she didn’t know it herself. In his eyes, she had always been the golden girl.

He didn’t know how long he had been leaning against the stack, observing. 

His eyes never trailed away from her. They always kept close proximity to what she was doing and―

Gazes crashed like waves.

Gold met grey.

“Shit,” he whispered to himself as he turned away and from anywhere she could still see him.

Fuck. He’d fucked it up. 

Blown his cover.

Now she knew. Oh― she definitely knew. It was obvious, wasn’t it? No one else in their right mind would have been in the library at eleven at night. No one. Except her and well now― him. 

But she had a purpose. A reason. He was there to watch her. Like a fucking stalker. 

She probably― no, undoubtedly thought he was a creepy bloke now. Watching her read, hiding in one of the stacks. 

Fucking pathetic piece of shit.

He breathed harshly. What did he do? 

Confront her. No. Cower away in between the books. Absolutely not. 

Just when he was about to make a decision, a person appeared. 

She walked past him, ignoring his presence and made her way down the aisle to fetch a new book. Draco quickly made work to open his book and start reading. Distracting himself.

If she caught him again, his pride would be bruised to the point of no return.

He tried very hard, but his eyes kept going back to her. Always her.

But this time, she was looking back at him from the corner of her eyes. She stood on the balls of her feet, arm extended to reach for a book placed on one of the higher shelves. His eyes fluttered back down to the crowded pages. Still avoiding her.

He could feel his face burn up in embarrassment.

From his peripheral, he could see grasp the book and examine it. Then she was walking, coming back. With each step she took, she got closer to him. His heart pounded and he kept his eyes fixed on one word in his book― ‘She.’

The sound of footfalls stopped, abruptly. He looked up.

She was there, in front of him, looking at him.

She slowly leaned against the stack opposite of him and opened her new book.

“Do you enjoy watching people read, Malfoy?”

He blinked. “Wh- What?”

“Do you enjoy spending your evenings watching me read?” there was no doubt in her tone. She knew.

 _Christ on a bike_. Could this get any worse?

He was at a crossroads. He chose the best option. “I have no clue what you’re talking about, Granger” 

He shut the book letting his hand fall limp. Meeting her gaze, she was not convinced.

“Okay. Since you want to play that game― why do you keep turning up everywhere I go?” she too had closed her book and was watching him with narrowed eyes. 

“It seems like you’ve been watching me too, Granger,” his eyebrows shot up, mockingly. He watched her cheekbones flush the slightest touch. Checkmate. “Hmm— you keep accusing me of following you when you seem to know where I was in the first place.”

“I— It’s kind of obvious to find you in a crowd, Malfoy.”

“Proves my point then—“

“And it proves mine!”

She was angry now, at herself probably but that made Draco’s game far more tempting.

“So you have been watching me then,” he spoke as he slowly stalked towards her. Like a predator. On his way to catch his prey.

“I never said that,” she backs away from him until her back hits the books behind her. “You are putting words into my mouth.”

“Maybe— but it was stated.”

He’s got her pinned now. They both know it. His arm raises right above her head, fingers digging into the wood. She is watching him— differently now. A certain tenderness in her irises. He matches it.

“Fine,” she releases a shaky breath. “I’— I’ve seen you around, I guess.”

Her eyes flit downwards and her cheeks deepen to a darker shade of red. 

He feels bold. He acts on it.

“So have I.”

This makes her look up, and into his eyes. Their gazes meet once again and they watch each other for what seems like the longest time.

Her eyes were glowing, they seem less amber from the few inches that separate them. They’re more— golden.

It’s all too fast. Too abrupt.

She shoots away from him, ducking under his arm. An escape.

Silence wrapped around them, like a blanket. 

“What are you doing here, Malfoy?” her eyes cast down. She won’t look at him. He wants to say it. Scream it.

_Look at me._

She just won’t. 

“I came for some late-night reading… much like you might I add,” he gestures to the book still in her hand. She finally looks back at him, he smirks at her.

“No. I mean why are you following me—“ she lifts up a hand. “Don’t try to deny it, there’s no point.”

Now it’s his turn to flush.

“I could not tell you.”

She narrows her eyes. 

“Really?”

“Really.”

Now it’s her turn to stalk towards him. The same way he did.

His backside was already pinned to the bookshelf. He had nowhere to go. She creeps closer, and closer, and closer more.

His face drops to level with hers. They are staring at each other now, it's almost a competition.

Her lips part on their own accord. 

“You’re sure about that?” she whispers. Her warm breath ghost over his face.

“Yeah.” 

Her eyes are hooded, watching his lips and bringing themselves back up to his gaze. She leans in even more.

Now they’re close. Really close.

His eyes flutter closed.

She leans in and drops a soft peck to his lips and pulls back.

As if she’s burned herself from his touch. 

He chases her but she’s too far away.

It wasn’t enough, he knows it. He needs more— craves more.

She’s still watching him, her face only slightly off of horror. 

Like she’s just committed a crime.

_Fuck it._

He grabs the back of her head and pulls her towards him. 

Their mouths clash together and the flame burns between them.

She is reluctant at first but when she kisses him back— it feels like heaven.

Their lips move together. _Synchronized_. As if they had been doing it all along.

His hand tangles itself into her curls. He was right. He was so right. They feel like silk— even better. Softer even.

Quickly, he turns her and they are back to their old position. 

Her hand darts out and caresses his cheek. Her fingers are cold and they bring a wonderful sensation to his otherwise warm cheekbones.

He leans into her touch, all the while their lips keep pressing together.

Her lips are so soft. Softer than he’d dreamed of. 

He hears a loud bang. It’s the book, she’s dropped it.

His tongue runs along her bottom lip. Asking— begging for entrance. Permission.

She grants it. Her mouth opens and he deepens the kiss further. Tilting his head, the angle changes.

He feels her other hand fist his crisp school shirt. While the other keeps feather-light touches on his cheeks.

His second hand drifts down. Past her robes and grasp on her hip. She lets out a small gasp, he swallows it.

Their lips still pressed on one another, their tongues dance together. 

Her sugary scent engulfs him. Honey― he could spend all day like this. Pressed up against her, hands buried in her curls, her divine scent staining him. 

His hand flows down to her neck so that he can hold her jaw as his thumb strokes the delicate skin of her cheek. 

He breaks the kiss and latches his mouth onto her neck. He presses a trail of kisses from her pulse point to the juncture between her neck and jaw. 

She gasps, groans and even lets out small moans when his teeth scrape her skin.

His tongue slips to soothe the spot where his teeth had been. She hums in approval. 

Draco kisses his way back to her lips and this kisses him back fervently. 

Only when they are both gasping for air, do they break away from each other. 

It feels horrible, depressing to pull away. If he could, he could kiss her all day long.

She presses her forehead against his and lets their breathy pants cloud the air. Eyes closed he savours in the way her warm body fits against his. Feels her hand still in his hair, feels her fist still twisted in his shirt. He opens his eyes to her amber ones. 

The emotion spilling from them is nothing but content. He smiles.

She lets out a small giggle and it burns his heart from the inside out. 

She lets go of him first and he follows suit. They stand there peering at each other. Both of them can’t seem to pluck up the strength to look away. He doesn’t want to.

Draco watches as he slowly and reluctantly walks back towards the tables. She stops and turns right before she can disappear from his line of sight.

“I guess I’ll see you around?” she asks, her expression hoping.

He smirks at her. With a chuckle and a nod.

“Yeah.”

She returns the smile with her own that makes his knees weak. And then she walks away.

He feels a pang in his chest caused by the fact she had just left him but he pushed it away.

He knows this isn’t the end. It’s just the beginning. 


End file.
